Joker
"I believe whatever doesn't kill you simply makes you... stranger." Jack Napier, alias the Joker is the archenemy of Batman, first appearing in Kingdom Hearts III - Return of the Keyblade in the second half of the Gotham City campaign. A minor criminal who had a run-in with the Dark Knight in the Ace Chemicals factory, Napier was knocked into a vat of chemicals that bleached his skin bone-white, stained his lips red and his hair green, and froze his face in a distorted smile. Driven mad, Napier became the Joker and decided to drive the entire world to insanity. Viewing himself as an "agent of chaos," Joker was contacted by the Chaos Lords, who tasked him with spreading their twisted message throughout the universe. History "Jack? Jack is dead, my friend. You can call me ''Joker. And as you can see, I'm a lot happier." - Napier confronts one of his former criminal partners after becoming the Joker Origins "''One bad day. That's all it takes to bring the sanest man alive down to my level. You know what I'm talking about. You had a bad day once, I can tell. I mean, why else would you dress up like a giant, flying rat?" - Joker explains his philosophy to Batman Precious little is known of the man now known as the Joker, not even his real name. While he has claimed to be Jack Napier, police records show that name as belonging to a hitman of the Falcone crime family, while the Joker has stated on other occasions to have been a failed stand-up comedian. Joker has also claimed to have been the man who killed Thomas and Martha Wayne, while all other records show that Joe Chill was the killer. It is unknown which, if any, of these accounts is the true one, or if they are all figments of the Joker's insanity. The most common account of "Napier's" transformation into the Joker claims that he was a failed comedian trying to make enough money to support his pregnant wife. When offered a job by criminals connected to the Falcones, Napier accepted, feeling he had no other choice. However, the day of the job, Napier received news that his wife and unborn child had been killed in a freak accident. Devastated, Napier tried to back out, but his criminal partners refused to let him, forcing him on pain of death to go through with the plan. The plot was to rob the Ace Chemical warehouse, where Napier had previously worked. To throw the police off of Falcone's trail, Napier was to dress as a crime boss known as the "Red Hood." However, the criminals hadn't counted on the Batman foiling the robbery. Taking down Napier's partners, Batman cornered the Red Hood on a walkway above a vat of unidentified chemicals. Frightened and confused, the Red Hood dove into the vat in order to escape. He swam out through a pipeline connected to the outside. Napier had escaped the wrath of the Batman, but at a dreadful cost. As he removed his costume, his gaze fell on his reflection in a pool of water. His swim through the chemicals had disfigured him, staining his skin bone white, his hair green, his lips red, and distorted his mouth into a permanent grin. The disfigurement, combined with the loss of his family and the dreadful encounter with Batman, shattered Napier's sanity. From that day forth, Napier was dead. Only the Joker remained. Return of the Keyblade "Ding ding ding! Gotham roasts, ''extra crispy!" - Joker cackles on his plan's inevitable success Appearance and Personality "''Now why, why, ''why ''would you ''do ''that?! Newsflash! ''I'm ''the one who's trying to ''kill ''you!" - Joker after being saved from falling off a building by Batman Abilities Boss Strategy Gallery Joker LA.jpg|Joker in the live-action worlds Joker Modern CG.jpg|Joker in the CG worlds Joker Red Hood.png|Joker in his former identity as the Red Hood Category:Villains Category:Clowns Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lords Category:Terrorists Category:The Hellfire Organization Category:Tricksters Category:Mastermind Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:The Chaos Bringer Gang Category:False Face Society Category:Bounty Hunters Category:The Pact Category:The Secret Society